urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinjo
Background Ninja Master at the Golden Mountain Monastery, Kinjo refuses to train those he judges unworthy. Since he joined the Clan he's only had two students: Lost Hog and Ashigaru. When Natrang made out that Kinjo was actually just a lazy old man, he ended up in the infirmary for two months. Since then, there haven't been any more complaints. Web comic This card hasn't appeared in a web comic yet. Missions *'The KO Master:' Win 50 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Kinjo *'Kinjo's Heir: '''Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 characters from Fang Pi Clang. *'Shift! The Master: Win 25 fights by using at least 2 Fang Pi Clang in survivor mode. Advantages and Disadvantages of the card '''Advantages: *His base damage is 5, but becomes 7 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of the Fang Pi Clang. *His ability increases his damage by three, making him a potential 6/8. *The clan bonus increases his damage by two, making him a potential 6/7. *If you combine his ability and bonus together, his damage increases to 10. *If you fury with him while both his ability and bonus are activated, you have the chance of KO'ing your opponent in one move. *He makes a good bluff against your opponent, since they don't know whether are you are planning to KO them or not. Disadvantages: *His base stats are 6/5, which is weak for a 5*. *He is weak against both SoA and SoB, since he can't increase his damage all the way. *He is extremely weak against all-stops, since he must stick with his low base damage of 5. *Damage reducers prevent him KO'ing your opponent. As such, he has trouble against Pussycats. *He may have trouble against clans that manipulate his attack or power. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *He has competition against the 5* in Fang Pi Clang. Tactics Trivia *It's believed Kinjo is a parody of Pai Mei from the action film, Kill Bill. *He may also be a parody of Gen from Street Fighter. *Some of Kinjo's artwork is a direct reinterpretation for the SF: Alpha character art for Gen. At level 2 and at level 5. *In December 2016 a new artwork for Kinjo was released. Other than a few adjustments and high quality redesigns, it also gave a setting in his artwork. *On July 12, 2019, he was shifted alongside 3 other clan leaders, giving them a new ability, each with a special story under a main story. The main story says: "Monsters may arise from the ocean or descend from the sky. They may emerge from the desert or come through a time portal, but nothing will erase the true legends. These men of the shadows, who wisely steered clear of any kind of hostilities, were patiently waiting for the moment to strike. And that moment has come!" - "Our four protagonists are unaware, however, that a fifth character, cleverly concealed in their lab, is the one pulling the strings... **Kinjo's says: "But Kinjo, as it happens, is coming down the Golden Mountain with Mamba, anxious to prevent these horrors from happening. And the energy he has built up over all these years of “idleness” is ready to be released." Card Artwork FANGPICLANG KINJO N2 STD.png|Level 2 FANGPICLANG KINJO N3 STD.png|Level 3 FANGPICLANG KINJO N4 STD.png|Level 4 FANGPICLANG KINJO N5 STD.png|Level 5 Full Artwork FANGPICLANG KINJO N2 HD 673 TRANSPARENT.png|Levels 2 FANGPICLANG KINJO N3 HD 673 TRANSPARENT.png|Level 3 FANGPICLANG KINJO N4 HD 673 TRANSPARENT.png|Level 4 FANGPICLANG KINJO N5 HD 673 TRANSPARENT.png|Level 5 Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals database. *Artists Website. Category:Fang Pi Clang Category:Fang Pi Clang Males Category:Featured Articles Category:Shift